Life's Not a Game, So Why Cheat?
by dragooonthegreat
Summary: A shared fic- randler and mondler, who will Chandler choose and who will be left heartbroken, read to find out... r&r please!
1. level 1 the inexperianced

A/N- Heyy there! Okay then, me and my friend, MonicaPotter1998, decided to write a shared fic, cause we thought it would be fun! Also reviews would be greatly received!

Anywayyyy...

Summary- This may seem a little odd but we have decided to write a Mondler and Randler fic! Who will Chandler chose? Monica or Rachel? Read on to find out!

On with the story...

Chandler M. Bing didn't have much of a love life and he knew it. Meet a girl, fall in love, and get married, if only, life would be perfect. However Chandler's love life was not perfect, far from it in fact. Yes, he had the girl of his dreams, but when their best friends live right across the hall things get complicated...

"Chandler honey," Monica Geller called from the kitchen of their purple, New York apartment, "breakfast is ready!"

Chandler Bing, walked out of his bedroom, still in PJ's, walked over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss. "Morning, roomie!" Chandler almost shouted, a huge smile spreading across his face. Just the previous night, he had finished moving his stuff into Monica's; _his_ new apartment.

Monica smiled sweetly, "Morning to you too honey, I'll be back in a minute, I just need to see if Joey and Rachel have any eggs."

Chandler answered with a simple "Okay," and sat down at the table, and started his breakfast.

_Meanwhile, in Joey and Rachel's apartment..._

Joey Tribbianni sat at his breakfast bar, looking towards the door of his bedroom, eating Frosties and wondering if Tony the Tiger really could talk when he heard the door open and the voice of the woman he loved echo through the apartment.

"Hey, Joe, why are _you_ up at this time?" Monica asked.

"Hey, Mon. Just couldn't sleep." He replied gazing at Monica lovingly.

Monica, oblivious to this, continued her search for the eggs.

"How not?"

"Don't know, just got things on my mind..." he said.

Monica walked round to him and placed her hand over his. "What's wrong, Joey?"

"Nothing, I just..."

"Joey, you can tell me anything... you know that right?"

"Yeah, Mon, I just..." Then he took the plunge and leaned in towards her, gazing into her eyes and wanted nothing more than the touch of her lips against his.

Then the door opened and their moment ended. Rachel Green walked out her room and Monica and Joey shot apart almost instantly. An awkward silence overtook them for several moments before Rachel, looking at Monica with confusion and suspicion, broke the silence.

"Guys, you woke me up. Monica what are you doing here anyway?" Rachel asked curious as to hear the answer.

"I...eh, I, I needed, emm, I..." She spotted the egg carton, grabbed it, said "Eggs" and quickly scurried out the apartment.

Rachel stared at the closed door then turned to face Joey.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked accusingly.

"What, emm, all she wanted was eggs..." Joey said trying to cover up for what he had done.._.almost _done.

"Okay, then." Rachel said, decided she would have to relay this information to Phoebe at a later time.

Rachel shot Joey another funny look before going back to her bedroom to ready herself for the day.

(Later that day in Central Perk)

"You serious?" Phoebe Buffay screamed at her best friend Rachel.

,"Yup, they were about to kiss, and knowing Joey it would have gone forward had I not been there."

"I can see Joey doing that but Monica? I thought she loved Chandler, as in, really loved him!" Phoebe said in disgust.

"Maybe it's for the best, her being with Joey, she obviously doesn't care enough about Chandler, and he deserves better then that slut!"

"Rachel! Monica's your best friend, we don't even know the whole story, and maybe Chandler has a little something going on, on the side."

Rachel laughed, portraying that she thought phoebe's last remark was laced with sarcasm.

"He wouldn't, he loves her too much, and he's too sweet..."

"Rachel, do you? No, you don't. Wait, do you..."

"Will you just spit it out Phoebe!" Rachel shouted obviously getting agitated.

"Do you like Chandler?"

"Of course I like Chandler; he's one of my best friends."

"No, do you _LIKE _him?"

"I need to tell you something... I think I'm in love with chandler Bing..."

The door to central Perk slammed shut quickly and loudly and every head in the cafe turned to the door but after a second all were back to their previous activities, all except Phoebe and Rachel who had just seen the familiar face of a friend walk quickly past the window...

A/N thanks for reading, oh and don't worry more exciting stuff to come but only if you review! Thanks from Mondler1998 and MonicaPotter1998 xx


	2. level 2 no cheats

A/N- Thanks for reading our fic! But if you can please review, so we know if you like it or if we could improve it! So please review even if you don't have an account u can leave an anonymous review! ~ MonicaPotter1998 and Mondler1998

Chandler Bing slammed the door of Central Perk and ran out of there as fast as he could.

What did Rachel mean that she loved him? How could Rachel love him? Rachel loved Ross! Everybody knew that!

He was just getting himself confused...wait what was the other thing that Rachel said? About Monica and Joey? His **girl**friend Monica and his **best** friend Joey? Did she say that she caught them kissing? Was Monica cheating on him?

"I suppose it was inevitable," he thought to himself, "she's too good for me. She probably got bored of me and needed something new."

Chandler was just depressing himself, and knew that this wasn't a smart thing to do. Monica was going away this weekend to a culinary fair, or was she? Maybe she was just saying that so she could be with Joey without anyone knowing. Well, if she was cheating on him with his best friend maybe he should do the same. He thought to himself but doubting he would ever actually have the nerve to do so.

"Okay, that's everything packed." Monica told chandler as she zipped up her suitcase. "I'll see you in three days, miss you already." She smiled sweetly.

"Miss you too, see you soon." He said glumly as he closed the door on Monica.

She picked up her suitcase and took it down the stairs, sadly, wondering why chandler was acting so cold and distant. Had she done something wrong? Had he stopped loving her? She didn't have time to worry about it though as she had a plane to catch. She rushed out the apartment building towards the airport.

Chandler stared at the door, the door the love of his life had just walked through. He needed a drink, alcohol, it would help him forget her, forget the betrayal, forget the love. So he got out a whisky glass and filled it to the brim. He swallowed it in one quick motion and could feel it go down his throat, it stung like crazy but it felt better than heartbreak. He filled the glass again, and again downed it in one. He knew that this wasn't a good idea but he needed to get Monica out of his head.

He continued to down glass after glass until he had finished the bottle. He then proceeded to get another bottle and finished that quickly too.

When he was just about to start the third bottle, he heard a knock at the door. He didn't want any of his friends to see him like this, wasted, and longing for something in his life that wouldn't destroy him. The person at the door obviously didn't care that he hadn't told them that they could enter though, as he heard the door creaking open, and someone switch the light on, which he had turned off earlier so that he couldn't see how bad he looked in his reflection in the TV opposite him.

"Honey, are you okay?" Rachel. It was Rachel. Chandler could tell that voice from a million miles away.

"Rachel..." Chandler's voice was low and hoarse, that's what the alcohol did to him.

"Yes sweetie?" Rachel seemed really worried about him; maybe he should tell her that he overheard Rachel and Phoebe's conversation earlier that day.

"I...emm...I...I have to tell you something," Chandler gestured towards the space on the sofa next to him, meaning for Rachel to sit there. She did. Once she was sat Chandler continued, "Do you really think that Monica would cheat on me?" he saw her look both worried and scared, and quickly added before she could deny it, "I heard you and Phoebe talk earlier at Central Perk. I just can't believe that Monica would do something like that to me, I mean I always expected it, she could get so much better than me!" Chandler looked at Rachel to see what she thought of his outburst.

"You heard me and Phoebe earlier? How much did you hear?" now she looked positively petrified. Chandler obviously knew why, she didn't want him to know that she loved him. Nobody would want that!

"If you're talking about when you told Phoebe that you loved me, I know, if it was something after that I don't know, because that was when I left," Chandler looked over at Rachel. She sat next to him, with her face in her hands, knees pinned tightly to her chest, trying to curl up into herself. She started rocking slightly and quiet sobs started to escape from her.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Chandler asked worriedly, "Come over here," he spoke in a quiet voice, trying to soothe her, as her pulled her into him, holding her close and trying to stop her from shaking.

"Chandler...Chandler...I'm so sorry Chandler," Rachel managed to utter those words through her sobs. Chandler was confused by this.

"Why would you be sorry, you have done nothing wrong, Monica is the one to blame, and she was the one who cheated on me. You Rachel, you are perfect, and always have been," his words were slurring together; he really had had too much to drink! He continued, "To be honest with you I was shocked when I heard you say that you loved me, but I was also so happy that you had said that. I never in a million years thought that you would love me! Can I tell you something?" he looked down upon the curled up ball beneath his right arm. He saw a slight movement within the ball and assumed that she meant for him to continue, "I was in love with you in college, I loved you sooooo much! But I couldn't do anything about it. Ross was in love with you and everyone knew it, I couldn't ruin that for him by asking you out, because that was all I ever wanted to do, was ask you out Rachel Karen Green."

As soon as he had said this, Rachel leaped upon him, kissing him hard. Chandler was shocked that he kissed back but soon they melted into it, Chandler's mind flicked to the thought of Monica, but quickly flicked back to the fact that Rachel Karen Green was kissing him! Him! Chandler never thought that this would happen, but surprisingly he wanted to continue, there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, one that he knew could only mean one thing.

They continued to kiss, eventually moving it into the bedroom. They knew it was wrong, but it felt so right.

A/N- Please, please, please, please review! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter but please review to tell us if you have or if you haven't! Even if you don't have a Fan Fiction account you can review! Please!


	3. level 3 think before u act

A/N thanks for the reviews! Our first two chapters have been a joined effort by myself and MonicaPotter1998 but I will be writing this chapter and monicaPotter1998 the next, then me and so on. Thanks again and remember to review even if you don't have an account!:) Oh, and yes this is a bit of a strange sort of chapter but it's just so you can see how everyone is feeling... enjoy!

Chandler lay in his bed, staring at the roof wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cry. Had he just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him? Yes, he was heartbroken but he wasn't even entirely sure that Monica had cheated on him and as far as he knew it was only a kiss. Now he had cheated on her and it left him feeling dirty and heartless. He knew he would have to tell Monica, he knew it would come at a price but the guilt was eating away at him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He finally understood why Ross had to tell Rachel all those years ago, but knowing what had happened to them just scared him so much...

Rachel sat on the chair in her bedroom, eyes locked on the picture of her and Monica that lay on her night stand. Had she just ruined two of her best friendships ever? She had just returned from Monica and Chandler's apartment, Monica, her best friend and Chandler who just happened to be in a relationship with Monica. Chandler the man she loved. Chandler the man she just slept with. Chandler, the name used to bring a smile to her face, but now it was the name which brought never-ending guilt to her heart. She knew Chandler too well to even consider that he might not tell Monica, he was too honest, too sweet, too in love with Monica not to tell her. She knew she would end up telling Monica too, but was scared to face the consequences...

Monica stood in front of the mirror in the Musselburgh Arms Hotel and stared at herself. Why was Chandler being so distant? When did their love begin to die? Maybe he found out about her and Joey's kiss, but Rachel was the only one who knew about that and Monica trusted Rachel, she knew Rachel would never sell her out. How had she let this happen? She just went over to get eggs, Joey seemed depressed, she comforted him and then he randomly kissed her! Before she even had time to do anything, they were caught. If Chandler found out she wouldn't be able to face herself, or anyone else for that matter, but even so, he deserved to know. She knew she would tell him when she got back, she knew it would be hard, she knew she would be falling apart inside, she knew she would lose the love of her life and her best friend but she would tell him. No matter what had to happen...

Phoebe sat in the coffee house, drinking her tea and staring at Joey. She had to confront him, he loved Monica, anyone with half a brain could see that. No matter if he loved her or not, that doesn't mean you go around kissing your best friends girlfriend. She still was shocked that Monica could do that! No matter what she told herself, Chandler couldn't have had 'a thing on the side' he was too loyal for that, but then again, she thought Monica was loyal too. She knew that Monica would end up telling Chandler, she knew the guilt would be too much for her to keep it to herself for too long. Now to deal with Joey, she had to talk to, he had to tell Chandler, even if that meant their little group would be destroyed...

Joey, what had he done? When did life become complicated, one day everything just changed. Monica, his friend who lived next door turned into, Monica, the woman of his dreams. Only problem... she was also the woman of Chandler's dreams. And then Joey just had to act on his feelings and go and kiss her. Joey knew all too well that Monica was too honest to not tell Chandler, not because she would want her relationship to be over, but because she loved Chandler too much to not tell him. To be honest, he would probably tell him sooner or later. He didn't want to lose Chandler either but he loved Monica so much, he would give anything for her, even if that meant losing a friend...

Ross stared out his window, what had happened to their tight-knit group of friends, everyone was acting strange and distant, it was as if they had just met each other. Joey was acting normal when it was just Ross and him but whenever anyone else came and joined the conversation and it just got awkward again. Even Rachel, he loved her, he always would, except from when they broke up- the first time, it had never been awkward between them. Now they never had anything to talk about. Everything was changing and he was going to find out why and resolve it, he knew it would be hard and he didn't care for the consequences, he only cared that his friends were happy...

A/N hope you enjoyed that, it's just to give u an insight on how the characters are feeling so the story will make more sense. Thanks and remember to review, it will make my day! Thanks again, from Mondler1998 and MonicaPotter1998 xx


	4. level 4 the aim of the game

A/N- Heyy, it's MonicaPotter1998 here! Mondler1998 and I would just like to thank all the people that have reviewed on either account, your reviews make our day! We know how confusing a shared fic can be and are just really glad that you all are reading this! We would also just like to say that we are hoping that you all are enjoying this fic, so to let us know...please review! Even if you don't have an account! It will let us know how we are doing and how we can improve, or if we have left anything out! Thanks for continuing to read this fic!  
>MonicaPotter1998 and Mondler1998<p>

Monica's flight was due in less than 3 hours and Chandler knew that, as the boyfriend, it was his duty to drive to the airport and pick her up. He was dreading it.  
>He had been feeling guilty about his night with Rachel, ever since he had woken up the morning after, however, try as he might, he could not stop thinking about her. He even thought that he may be in love with Rachel, though deep down he knew it could be no more than lust, which he was using to try to stop the heartbreak of finding out that Monica was cheating. He had once loved Rachel, but he had gotten over that many years before he had realised that Monica wasn't just his best friend Ross' fat, little sister; she was Monica. The girl he was in love with and knew he would be forever. No one could replace Monica. No one. Chandler knew that he was going to have to tell her today, before she could find out some other way, he didn't want her running into Rachel, and Rachel telling her that her boyfriend had cheated on her with her best friend; though this seemed unlikely as Chandler hadn't seen Rachel since the morning she left his apartment. When he thought about it, it was almost as if she was avoiding him, which in a way was actually a good thing, but still he didn't want to never talk to Rachel again! She was one of his best friends!<p>

Rachel sat on her bed, in her room. She just wanted to cry. To let it all out and cry. Finally she had got what she wanted; the man of her dreams, but unfortunately, the man of her dreams was also the man of her best friend's dreams.  
>Rachel had been avoiding him since the morning after. She didn't want to see him; it would just remind her of what she had done to her best friend. But the down side to this was that she wanted to see him. She wanted to see him really badly. They needed to discuss this whole thing, work out what they were going to do, when they were going to tell Monica.<br>She decided that she would go and talk to him later that day, in about 4 hours or so, so that she could prepare for what she was going to say, and also so she could prepare herself for what he was going to say.

It was now 3 o'clock and Chandler was standing at the arrivals gate at JFK. Monica's flight had already landed and he was just waiting for her to walk through the arrivals gate so that they could go to baggage claim. He had gone over in his head what he would say a million and one times, however he still felt sick to the bone. Monica obviously wasn't going to take this well. How could she? Even if she had cheated on him. Well at least he thought that she had cheated on him. It had just dawned on him that Rachel only saw Monica and Joey kiss and that that have been all it was, a kiss. Chandler now felt even guiltier and also really stupid! He knew Monica wouldn't do that to him, and knowing Joey, it was probably him that came on to Monica! How could he be s stupid?  
>Chandler's thought were interrupted when Monica came running through the gate and ran towards him, hugging him tight when she got to him. Chandler hugged her back, feeling terrible.<br>"Hey honey! Welcome home!" Chandler said with a really high voice, which he silently cursed, portraying his nervousness.  
>Monica though apparently never heard this, which was odd, and replied with, "It's great to be home! I know I was just away for the weekend but I really miss this place. And I really missed you!"<br>Chandler hated how happy Monica was sounding; it just meant that it would make her even more upset when he told her later.  
>They walked together, Monica talking loudly about her weekend while Chandler pretended to listen, while his mind was wandering. They soon got to the baggage claim, they waited for the conveyor belt to start, and then when it did, they waited for Monica's small weekend bag to come circling towards them. When it did, Chandler went over to the belt and grabbed the small bag off, put it on the ground, and wheeled it over to Monica.<br>"Thanks sweetie!" Monica said to Chandler, grateful that she hadn't had to chase the bag around the conveyor belt like she usually had to.  
>"No problem, anything for you," Chandler's voice sounded monotonous, but he couldn't help it. That was how he felt, or at least how he was trying to feel. At the moment he was feeling too much! Too many thought were clouding his brain, getting in the way of the things he needed to access, like the part of his brain that reminded him to breathe, which at the moment he wasn't doing. He quickly exhaled and then inhaled again suddenly realising this. Now his full concentration was on breathing and not letting Monica know how nervous he was.<br>They walked out to the Porsche, Monica's car (Chandler didn't have one).  
>"Sorry I used the Porsche Mon, nobody else would let me borrow their cars," Chandler said, worriedly.<br>"Oh that's fine honey!" Monica still seemed excited, this was odd. Monica was usually energetic, to say the least, however normally she would have relaxed a bit more by now, maybe she was nervous about something as well; but what?  
>They got into the Porsche, Chandler driving, Monica in the passenger's seat, and they drove off.<br>When they arrived back at the apartment, Monica went straight to their room to unpack her things, Chandler sat down at the kitchen table, head in his hands, trying to think of how he could break this to her, how he could destroy the best thing that had happened in his entire life.  
>Monica sat on the bed. She didn't have any idea of how she was going to tell Chandler about the kiss. She felt so guilty, she felt disgusting, dirty, as if she had just destroyed the world and was laughing as she saw people suffer, she felt horrible, what she had done was unforgivable. She knew it was Joey that had kissed her, but she didn't stop him, she kissed him, she kissed him!<br>No better time than the present, she thought, standing up and preparing herself for what was about to happen.  
>Chandler saw Monica leave their room, he stood up and approached her.<br>"Monica we need to talk."  
>"Good because I need to talk to you too."<br>Did she know? Had Rachel already told her? She had to be told by him anyway though, here goes everything, he thought to himself.  
>"Monica while you were away I did something terrible," he could tell that Monica was about to interrupt so he quickly continued, "please don't interrupt me, I just need to get through this..."<br>Monica looked confused, but nodded her head in agreement, so Chandler again continued, "As I was saying, while you were away I did something terrible, I was drunk and even though I thought I had an excuse I really didn't, no way should I have down what I did. I feel terrible about it and that is why I am telling you now. However I do think that you should know that I love you with all my heart, even if you have stopped loving me and are in love with Joey, which it seems you may be after what Rachel saw..."  
>Monica's jaw dropped open in surprise. Rachel told Chandler! How could she do such a thing? Monica swore that when she next saw Rachel she would kill her, but at the moment she needed Chandler to continue...<br>"I thought that you would never cheat on me Monica, I know that you can get so much better than me, but I thought we were in love. So I started drinking. Heavily drinking. I drank a couple of bottles and then someone came in and started to comfort me. I told her something I had been feeling and about something I had felt many years ago. Then something happened...we kissed. And I am sooooo sorry Monica but it went a little bit further than kissing, and the next morning I woke up, hung-over and with her beside me," Chandler finished and looked up at Monica, she had tears in her eyes and streaks of mascara down her face. He felt terrible.  
>"Who?" Monica knew that she couldn't face the answer to this question, but she still wanted to know. Was it Janice? Kathy? At least Monica knew it wasn't Joanna because she was dead.<br>"Well...em..." Chandler didn't know if he should tell her, he didn't want to ruin Rachel and Monica's friendship.  
>"C'mon, spit it out," Monica's voice was angry now.<br>"Well...um...it was...it was...it was...itwasRachel!"  
>"What? Did you just say it was Rachel?"<br>Just then the door to the arptment opened and Rachel Karen Green walked in.


	5. level 5 coming clean

A/N

Last Chapter...

"_What? Did you just say Rachel?" _

_Just then the door to the apartment opened and Rachel Karen Green walked in..._

Chapter 5:

Monica stared at Rachel, her so-called best friend, the person she thought she could trust with her life. She was wrong because now her life was crumbling around her. Chandler and Rachel? Rachel and Chandler? It just didn't seem right. Rachel loved Ross. Chandler loved Monica, at least that's what she had thought.

"You two?" Monica choked out, betrayal evident in her voice.

Rachel panicked. Her friendship with Monica would never be the same again. Would there even be a friendship after this?

A painful silence echoed through the room.

"Eh...well...umm," Rachel finally said.

"Spit it out!" Monica spat in Rachel's face.

Rachel really didn't know if she should admit it, but Chandler obviously had already jumped that hurdle. She decided that she was going to have to tell Monica at some point, so it may as well be now.

"Yes, but... but... you deserved it!"

"I deserved it? What could I have possibly done so that I deserve the two most important people in my life to hurt and betray me so much?" Monica asked, tears streaming down her face.

Chandler stood at the side, staring at the two arguing woman, unsure of what to do or say.

"You cheated on Chandler! I saw you, so don't even try to deny it Monica!"

"Joey kissed **me**! That was it! It was over before it even started!"

"That's what you say Monica! But all three of us now that I saw you kiss him back!" Rachel retorted trying to defend herself.

"That's what I say because it's the truth! When have I ever lied to you Rachel? Just because I hate you now, that doesn't mean that I will start pointlessly lying to you, just too defend myself!"

"Oh so you've never lied to me before?"

"No. Never. You were my only friend for a long time Rachel; I couldn't afford to lose you."

"So you weren't out with Chip a week after he dumped me then?"

At this Monica turned bright red.

"That was in HIGH SCHOOL! It wasn't even a date!"

"If it wasn't a date, why didn't you tell me?"

"That is a totally different subject! You are just trying to distract me from the truth! You betrayed me! I never thought you would do that! That you would stoop so low. You are a..."

At this Chandler stepped between the two women, cutting Monica off...

"Ehh...guys...you're being quite loud and you're making big gestures, people can see you, specifically, one's brother," Chandler said, pointing towards Monica, "and one's ex-husband," he finished pointing at Rachel.

"SHUT UP!" Rachel and Monica shouted in unison.

Chandler left for his room, fearing the worst for his relationship with Monica and his friendship with Rachel and the other 3 friends. He knew that he should just let the two girls fight it out, then approach Monica later. It would be hard but he would have to if he wanted any chance of keeping Monica.

"You. Are. A. SLUT, Rachel Green and you know it!" Monica finished abruptly before stepping closer to Rachel. Right now she didn't care about losing Rachel, she knew that by saying that her chances of losing her went through the roof but she had to get it out. If she didn't the hurt in her heart might kill Monica.

Rachel could feel tears threatening to fall, but held them back, not wanting to lose face. Suddenly a sharp crack of pain slammed across her face, bringing her out of her daze. She looked up to see Monica leave the apartment in tears. The guilt Rachel had been feeling rose by a considerable amount as she watched her best friend walk away.

Chandler must have heard the door slam as he left his room and came back into the living room. He was surprised to see Rachel, not Monica, standing there alone with tears streaming down her face. He'd already done so much; he didn't want to belittle his chances with Monica even more than he had already done. But Rachel was his friend too and he didn't want to see her so upset. He approached her, nerves rising with each step, not knowing whether she would want comforting or not. When he reached her he took her hands in his, looked her in the eyes, and said, "We will fix this."

Across the hall Monica stormed into Joey's apartment, her cheeks tearstained and her eyes red and puffy. She quickly scanned the apartment for Joey but she couldn't see him. She heard something from the bathroom and slowly approached the door hoping to find Joey behind it. She opened the door and was greeted by Joey, welcoming her in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Monica, why are you in here?" Joey shouted, annoyed but when he say Monica's face he changed his expression. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Joey asked with kind eyes and a worried expression playing on his face.

"I'm fine," she said before dragging him to his bedroom, about to make the biggest mistake of her life. "You're my payback!" she told Joey, tears still streaming down her face and a giant hole forming in her heart.

Joey forgot momentarily that Monica was Chandler's girlfriend and just focusing on the fact that he wanted Monica and, at that time, she wanted him. Holding Monica's shaking hand in his he walked into his bedroom, knowing he was about to make a huge mistake but pushed that thought and the guilt he was starting to feel in his stomach to the side and focused on Monica.

A/N so Randler finally came clean! I hope you liked it and aren't hating any of the characters yet. Anyways... thanks for reading and remember to review. If you review then it miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight just make us continue quicker! Thanks again from Mondler1998 and MonicaPotter1998!;)


	6. level 6 always keep an eye out

A/N- We would just like to say thanks to all those who have reviewed! We hope everyone is enjoying this fic but please review to tell us if you don't or if you do for that matter! We would just love to know what you think of it!

Disclaimer- We don't own any of the characters (sadly ), but we do think that the storyline is basically our own, as we haven't read any like this before...

Monica awoke the next day in an unfamiliar bed. She had no recollection of how she got there, or where **there** even was. She turned over and noticed a bump in the bed next to her. Maybe she and Chandler had ended up in some hotel somewhere. Then she spotted something that proved that this was impossible; peeking out slightly from under the duvet was the foot of a penguin, a cuddly toy penguin. She could recognise that penguin anywhere. That penguin was Hugsy.

Chandler hadn't had much sleep the previous night. Monica never did return home so he hadn't been able to talk to her. Also Rachel didn't want to go back to her and Joey's apartment in case Monica was there and slapped her again, or if Joey had found out and hated her, so Rachel had stayed over in the guest room.

Chandler walked out of his room and walked over to the kitchen. Rachel was sat at the table, looking tired and ill. She had her head rested in her hands and the cup of coffee beside her looked untouched and stone cold.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Chandler asked, concerned for his close friend.

"No," Rachel answered simply. She felt terrible, horrible disgusting. She had betrayed her best friend. Monica was right, she **was **a slut!

"What's wrong?" Rachel looked up at Chandler's face. Chandler, he was handsome, kind, considerate, an amazing kisser, and taken, by none other than her **best friend**.

"Oh nothing much really, only that I've lost my best friend probably forever and all my other friends as well, I am a huge slut and I am in love with a man in love with said best friend," Rachel spoke, not really realising what she was saying and to whom she was saying it until after she finished.

"You...You...**actually **love me?" Chandler was slightly shocked at this. He knew that Rachel had said this before, but this was to his face. And then he had just assumed that it was just a crush. But would she tell him now if it was just a crush...maybe he should call it a phase. Crush sounded so immature, and that was coming from him, the King of Immaturity; well maybe second in command, but only after Joey.

"I...Well...Emm...Yeah, I suppose I do," Rachel looked up at him, dreading what he was going to say next.

"Well, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Rachel replied, slightly confused.

"Well, before I got together with Monica, **I** was in love with **you**. If I wasn't with Monica, or whatever we are at the moment, separated, broken up, I would definitely hope to be with you. And to be honest Rachel, I still like you more than a friend should like another friend, and I want to be with you, but I also want to be with Monica, and to make it fair I need to see how this thing with Monica works out because I don't want to find out we **are **together after I have started something with you. I **do **like you Rach, but I **love **Monica and I think she may still love me...not that I **don't **love you, but I'm just really confused at the moment, and seeing as I think I'm still with Monica, I think I need to see where that goes."

Chandler looked down at Rachel, longing to see her reaction. She didn't say anything in reply, nor did her facial features change at all, instead she slowly stood up and made her was towards him. When she reached him she put her hands on his shoulders, looked deep into his eyes and then leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed back, only now realising how much he had wanted this to happen. He needed this kiss, he needed Rachel. For two short minutes he felt as though he couldn't be happier, as if his life was back to normal again.

Suddenly the door to the apartment slammed shut and Rachel and Chandler shot apart. They both looked over at the door, not really wanting to look, but knew that they had to anyway. There standing with his mouth in the shape of an 'O' was Ross Geller. Ross Geller- Monica Geller's over-protective older brother. Ross Geller- Rachel Green's ex-boyfriend. Ross Geller- Chandler Bing's best friend.

Rachel and Chandler didn't know what to do, or say, or how to make the current situation any less awkward. Ross stared open mouthed at two of the people he thought he could trust with his life.

Ross, finally unfreezing from his open mouthed position, marched over to Chandler, grabbed his collar and shoved him into the fridge.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ross screamed in Chandler's face. Chandler cowered away, hoping beyond hope that Ross wouldn't injure him too much.

"Not only do you cheat on your **girlfriend **but also you kiss your **best** friend's ex girlfriend! Who you know still loves her," he added the last part in a whisper, not wanting Rachel to know that he still had feelings for her.

"I...emm...Ross, look! It doesn't matter that I cheated on Monica," Ross' face flew into a look of outrages disgust so Chandler quickly continued, "Because she hates me Ross. Nothing will ever happen with me and Monica now; not after...well you know," Chandler knew that Ross **didn't **know but he wasn't exactly going to tell Ross that this wasn't the first time that he'd kissed Rachel, "Anyway, I like Rachel, a hell of a lot more than a friend should like another friend! She means everything to me and I really want to see if something can come of this," at this he shot a glance over at Rachel whose face was plastered with shock. "I want to see if at least **one **of my relationships can work out for once! I know that you love Rachel, but I do too! You've had a shot, and you ruined it! Now move over and let someone else have a try! She's not your property; she's no one's property. Rachel is herself, a human being, she is owned by no one so no one can tell her what to do, or keep her from what, or **who** she wants!" Chandler finished, panting for breath, having said the majority of what he had in one breath.

Ross looked at Chandler, and then turned to face Rachel. Rachel could tell that he was pleading with her, to tell him that what Chandler had said was untrue, that she **did **still love Ross. However Rachel could not lie, all that Chandler had said was the truth. She shook her head at Ross, whose eyes fell immediately. Ross turned a final time to face Chandler, punched him as hard as he could in the face and then walked out of the apartment.

He needed to find Monica, to tell her what he had witnessed. Maybe they could team up and both get the one they were after.

**A/N- So...thanks for continuing to read 'Life's Not A Game, So Why Cheat?'! We are both amazed at how many people seem to be enjoying this fic, and reading it! We just started writing this at a sleepover as something to do! Anywayyy...we would really love to know what you all think of this chapter and if you haven't review before, our previous chapters as well! Thanks again for continuing with this fic! **

**Just another thing...We go back to school tomorrow so won't be updating as quickly as we have up until now, but we will still try once every two weeks...this though may be delayed, myself and MononicaPotter1998 are both in the midst of a reasonably important year in our schooling, picking subjects and stuff . **

**So anyway thanks for reading and reviewing and please do review! **

**And to those that have been wondering, we don't have a joint account because we do also have our own fics and we think that this might be the only joint fic we do, so there would be no point in making an account for one fic! **

**So...thanks once more and please continue with this story! **

**If you have read this entire author's note I am amazed, but all of ^ that stuff needed to be said. **


	7. level 7 'fess up!

A/N hi, so it's Mondler1998 writing this chapter! Okay so I know I should have said this at the beginning of this fic but I would just like to tell everyone that I do love Ross and Rachel together as much as I love Monica and Chandler together and by writing this fic I am just messing around with other people characters because I thought it would be fun and interesting, which it is but it has also proved to be a challenge... thanks for sticking with us and reading our fic!

Monica felt her eyelids getting heavy again and slowly let them fall over her eyes as she once again fell asleep, she needed sleep so she could face the day. It was going to be a long one...

Several hours later and Monica awoke, too scared to open her eyes, once she did there was no way she could tell herself this was a horrible nightmare. She felt an arm make its way lazily around her waist and her eyes shot open as her mind registered just where she was and whose arm that was.

Monica moaned... _Why did life have to get so complicated? _Monica thought as she turned and saw the sleeping form of her friend, and her boyfriend's (was Chandler even her boyfriend anymore?) best friend, Joey in the bed with her, his arm wrapped around her. Monica saw the light glowing of the digital alarm clock in the darkness and read the time, she was late for work! She started work in precisely 7 minutes! She quickly and gently moved Joey's arm from around her and scurried around the room picking up her randomly placed clothing on her way then fled from the room, trying desperately to leave her guilt in there.

Monica was in the midst of quickly applying her make-up when she heard muffled shouting from across the hall, she wanted to go over and see if everything was okay but she knew she wouldn't be able to face them. She knew that if she did go across she would be overcome with sadness but she did love them both, no matter how much they had betrayed her. But now she had betrayed Chandler, hadn't she? She couldn't be mad at him if she had done it back but as the old saying says, 'two wrongs don't make a right'.

She tried to forget about it and focused on getting to work under an hour late, which at that moment, wasn't looking plausible. She picked up her handbag and ran out the apartment in a rush. She told herself she would come back soon, she was only leaving the apartment to go to work but the thought 'do I want to come back to this?' kept popping up in her mind.

Monica ran to the door and pulled it open, revealing a red faced Ross who was looking like he could kill someone at that moment in time.

Ross turned around and noticed Monica, his eyes instantly turning sympathetic and kind.

"Monica, we need to talk." He said, in as kind a voice he could possible manage at that time.

"Later, I need to go." Monica said before qucklyt running past her brother and down the stairs. She thougth she had escaped the conversation that she had a feeling just miiight be about herself and Chandler but she heard loud, racing foot steps follow her down the stairs and knew she probably wouldn't make it to work today.

"Monica. Monica, Monica!" She heard Ross shout as he ran down the last set of stairs and straight into her.

"What, Ross?" Monica said, making it clear to her brother she wasn't in the mood for talking.

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" She asked, already knowing the answer, _'Monica, Chandler cheated on you with Rachel.'_ She had heard it once, she didn't want to hear it again.

"Mon, I want you to know that I am here for you and I know that Joey and Phoebe will be too. I'm really sorry Mon but I just walked into your apartment and I saw Chandler and Rachel, kissing." He waited for her to cry or to tell him he was lying or have some reaction but all she did was stare back at him.

In that moment that Ross told Monica, her heart broke all over again. "Again?" She whispered, thinking aloud.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Ross asked curiously, his rage with Chandler heightening.

"It's a long story..."

"I've got time." Ross said his voice beginning to get edgy.

"Well, I don't!" Monica said, trying to tell Ross that she did **not **want to talk about it.

She turned to walk away but Ross grabbed her arm.

"Has he already cheated on you?" Ross asked gently.

Monica stopped and stayed turned away from Ross. She dropped her head and tried to hold back tears, she couldn't hold them in any longer. As quietly as she could she let herself weep for a few seconds before Ross could hear or see her crying but he swung her round and pulled her into a protective, 'older brother' hug.

All Ross wanted to do was go back to Monica's apartment and beat the living day lights out of Chandler but someone had to stay here with Monica. Thats when it hit him...

"Why were you in Joey's apartment?" He asked pulling Monica out of his arms.

Monica hung her head in shame and nodded.

"How long?"

Monica looked up into Ross' eyes and had shame splattered all over her.

"Only once, after I found out about..." Monica said, unable to finish the sentence.

"Does he know?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Monica looked down to the floor again. If she told him it would lessen the chances of them being together even more bt after this, after he cheated on her with her best friend and she did the same to him. Did she want them to be together?

"Yes. I will."

"Good choice." Ross said as he stood to the side, silently saying 'go on then'.

"What now?"

"Yes, Monica. Now." He replied before walking past hsi sister and back to his own apartment.

Monica turned and watched Ross leave then turned around and figured if she was going to tell him, now was as good a time as ever.

She waited out side the door of no. 20, scared to enter. Would Rachel be there? If she was, what would they be doing? She finally bundelled p the curage and opened the door.

"Hi, Chandler, Rachel." She said then slowly closed the door behind her, silently wishing she could leave right there and then...

A/N hope you liked it and remember if you wanna find out what happens then review! Thanks;)


End file.
